The Lion and the Lamb
by rissasaurusrex
Summary: Begins in NM when Edward leaves. Bella ends up turned by age 22. Then she steals herself a daughter who looks like a mix of her and Edward. Edward joins Volturi to escape the temptation of being with Bella. Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Lion and the Lamb

**Rated: **"M" because sometimes my imagination runs wild... and weird stuff can end up getting typed up.

**Pairings: **E/B eventually... and if the other Cullens come into the picture then they'll just be the regular pairings.

**Disclaimer:** And just in case you didn't know this before, I do _not_ own Twilight or any other amazing novels by Stephenie Meyer. But I did make up Belinda and Kevin :D

**Hellooooo everyone! I'm just here to say have fun reading this 'cause I feel like my eyes are gonna set on fire any second. I've been typing/starring at the computer far too long. -- OwO -- So please forgive any mistakes, I can't seem to see too well at the moment. And I'm _very_ sorry if Bella seems a bit OCC or anything... please don't kill me!**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_He _left me broken, with my heart shattering into little pieces day by day. All the pain hecaused me has never left, no matter how hard I try to push those memories away, they won't go. It's as if I want to remember it all, but I can't comprehend why anyone would want that. So much suffering they have caused, those terrible; evil memories. I clearly remember the words he'd said to me, how _he_ told me that he didn't _want_ me. It's best not to dwell on _the little things in life._

From then on I lived as a shell of my former self, shying away from my friends and family. I knew that I was holding on to them and keeping them from being able to do what they wanted. I was just a bunch of dead weight for them to carry, and pushing them away seemed like a good idea to put them back on track and make them leave me alone. And it worked pretty damn well too, because soon they stopped conversing with me, sitting next to me, making idle chatter to pass the time before class started. Jessica acted like she didn't know me at all in Trig. But if I thought I was causing my friends pain, I knew I was hurting Charlie more than all of them put together.

He was the one to hear my screams at night while I slept and the nightmares came on in full force, making re-live that day. The one where _he'd_ said that he was leaving and how everyone else, even Alice, had already left me behind without a good-bye. I was a zombie, dead to the unforgiving world.

It went on like that until I graduated. Angela tried harder than everyone else to keep us on good terms so we could stay friends. She forgave my reckless and rude behavior quickly, saying she'd be the same way if Ben did that to her. I warmed my heart a bit, but after a couple of minutes it returned to the same icy state as before. Nothing she, or anyone else, could say would heal my broken heart; my aching soul. That is if they were even there still. I'd bet that _he'd_ taken those with him too when he'd left.

The summer I'd finished high school, I applied for colleges in sunny places, hoping to leave everything behind me here in dreary Forks. I was accepted into the University of Phoenix, where I pursued my dream of journalism.

After I graduated from college, my roommate, who'd come to understand that I wasn't a very sociable person yet was still friendly enough to have a light conversation and simple relationship with, invited me to a graduation party. She knew I wasn't into dating and didn't try to set me up with any of her guy friends, which made me happy. Or at least as happy I could possibly be with the hole in my heart. She also knew I didn't like to go to parties where people ended up drunk and fawning over random people whose names were escaping them constantly.

This was the one time she would not let up with the begging and pleading for me to join her at this so-called "party" tonight. I agreed just to make it stop, which only made her squeal in delight and run to find an outfit for me. It unnerved me for her to be so… so very like a black-haired pixie I one knew.

Mostly the night consisted of dancing to upbeat and techno-like music, lots of drinking and some odd, to say the least, karaoke here and there. When it became just too overwhelming and I stepped outside for some fresh air, that's when I met him.

He had black hair that flowed freely and ended right before touching his shoulders, extremely pale skin that reminded me slightly of marble, delicate dimples to match his perfectly proportioned cheek bones, light pink lips that were quite inviting and to top it all off, he had sparkling blue eyes. After I stopped gawking at this random stranger, I apologized for so rudely bumping into him on the porch. He returned the apology and it started with that. I found out his name was Kevin Charring and we quckly became "more than friends". Only right before we started dating did I realize he wore contacts, and that his eyes would either be a light indigo or more of a dark purple.

It wasn't long after that that I discovered exactly _what_ he was. I knew about his kind all too well for comfort. And what his diet consisted of. It, of course, was the opposite of _vegetarians_ I'd been on good terms with. But even after he told me, I accepted him for who he was when I knew he'd care for me.

--

Just like he'd promised back when we'd first met, he never left me, in the sense that he didn't go off and leave me broken, and he changed me after I received my diploma and all that jazz. I was 22 when I became like him, a creature of the night. Kevin's appearance was about that of a 26 year old, so we looked like a perfectly normal couple. I was his hunting partner and mate, and the thing that kept us together was love but not in the sense of _Edward _and I. It was somewhere in between lover and companion. Sort of like the term "friends with benefits". The description fit us to a tee.

The only difference about me actually being a vampire and what I had dreamed about before was that my diet was like his. We hunted humans. I forgot to care about the fact I'd been one not so long ago, because humans made me remember being torn. Kevin and I lived in various places all the time, mostly in Canada where the sun wasn't a common sight. It was just him and I until one fateful night when we decided we needed some snacks.

--

_Flashback:_

_I stared directly at the woman in front of me in frustration. She didn't seem too worried about her own safety, but about something else. My brow furrowed a bit, but a slight itch in the back of my throat reminded me of what I was actually here for. I stalked over to where she was cringing and gave her a devilish smirk. Her heartbeat quickened and sputtered a bit in fright. "Please…" she whispered. It caught my attention. "Please don't hurt my little Belinda! Not my baby Bells…" she sobbed. The mention of "Bells" made me perk up. Taking notice, her eyes started to look hopeful, but I swiftly dragged one of my nails across her neck and they froze that way. The blood started to trickle out and I lapped it up._

_Curiosity got the best of me and I went to go find this "Belinda" girl. The sound of an erratic heartbeat nearby led me straight to her. She was shivering quite a bit in the corner she'd holed herself up in. She looked maybe 11 at most. The thing that struck me most, however, was that she had wavy brown hair, with _bronze_ highlights, that trailed down to the middle of her back and hazel colored eyes, and depending on the lighting, they could look either deep brown or a dazzling shade of green. It scared me how much she looked like the daughter I'd always dreamed about if _him _and I could have had children. "Bells," I cooed. "Bells, sweetie, come here please." She gave me a wary look and I smiled at her, beckoning her forward._

_Little Belinda skipped over to me and gave me a questioning glance when I placed her in my lap. "Honey," I started to say as Kevin walked up. "We've decided to adopt you! You might feel a slight pain at first, but when it dulls, you'll be just like us!" I exclaimed as well as I could. She nodded her head, giving me the go ahead._

_I bit down into the nape of her neck quickly, but slowly enough not to harm her. She squealed a bit, but calmed down quickly as she started to drift to sleep._

_I gazed over at Kevin, who smiled at me and then at her. "I wasn't expecting a new family member." He said._

_"Well maybe I got bored of just you and me." I laughed slightly. The laugh never reached my eyes. None of them ever did..._

* * *

**So what did you think? I kind of want to know. And if it seems short, that's because I've never been to skilled with writing reallyyyy long chapters and only having a couple to a story. Ever. And so this chapter... prologue... whatever may seem a bit short for avid readers, but that's just how I am. REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL GIVE YOU _CWOOKLES!_ (Lol)**


	2. Visitors

**Title: **The Lion and the Lamb

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **ExB (eventually!), if I ever decide to add in the Cullens then they'll be just as they should: AxJ, RxEm, EsxC, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Twilight... but I sure as hell wish I did!

**...Not much to say... uhmm... yeah... enjoy!**

* * *

_Visitors_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the plush sofa, reading over my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ once more. The book was my favorite by far and I had one sitting in my bedroom and in the living room. Bells was lying on her side on the couch, resting her head on my lap, with her eyes closed. We both knew sleep was impossible for her now, but it was still a force of habit for her and I. Kevin did it rarely, and we were convinced he'd outgrown his human traits.

Deep into the novel, I didn't hear the light knock on the door, but I did hear Bells shout "Mom, we have some visitors!" I sighed as I lay the book down onto the end table closest to me. Walking over to the front door, I immediately recognized who the "visitors" were. The Volturi. I groaned, inwardly at least. And my motherly instincts kicked in when I saw them and I pulled Belinda closer to me. She stood directly in front of my legs, her hands at her sides with a confused expression on her face.

--

I recalled the trip to Italy with Kevin before I was even a vampire, back when I had just turned 19. He introduced me, but kept me guarded while in their presence. It seemed to me like they didn't get along too well and the relationship was professional and business-like.

After finding out that both Aro's and Jane's powers didn't work on me, Aro was very keen on me joining them, but I politely declined and told them I'd rather be more of a loner. He was a bit disappointed, but obliged to my request.

--

The Volturi had come to my doorstep in a large group of 9. I recognized Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Demetri, Alec, Felix, and Heidi all too easily. But then I saw another cloaked figure lounging in the background. _Must be a new member or something… _I thought to myself. "Hello," Aro said in his high-pitched, friendly sort of voice. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Aro Volturi and these are members of my coven."

"You seem to have forgotten me already." I said, slightly adding mock horror and shock to my tone. "And who ever said vampires had perfect memory. Tsk tsk." Aro looked visibly confused. I slapped my hand to my forehead and dragged it down my face. "Seriously, you don't remember me at all?"

Aro shook his head.

"Perhaps this will help you remember then…" I said, gliding over to where he stood. I lifted my hand to graze his own, letting him peer into my memories. The intact memories I had of when I was human. He saw everything from when I was just a little girl up until _he_ had left, which I blocked, and then the rest up to present date.

"Oh my! It's Bella Swan!" he exclaimed. Several members looked a bit startled at this revelation and shifted uncomfortably. Jane looked pretty pissed though.

"Mommy?" The tiny voice from below me whispered. Aro raised an eyebrow at this, even though it wasn't so uncommon for vampires to "adopt" children into their own families.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked, kneeling down so our faces were at the same level. "What is it?"

"Mommy, do you know these people? Or do you want me to make them go away?" she said in a quiet tone. I heard some scoffs at this comment. I glared up at Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri, who just rolled their eyes.

"It's okay, love." I assured her, nuzzling her soft face with my nose. "I'm sure they have a reason for coming here unannounced. We should at least hear them out to be polite." She nodded, but it didn't convince me. "Is there any reason you don't want them here?"

"They may have the same colored eyes, but I don't like how they carry themselves. Very sure and kind of dangerous-like." She replied.

"Oh?"

"Well it doesn't really matter if you're comfortable with them. But if they hurt you…" she trailed off at the end. But I couldn't miss that threatening glare she sent in their direction. Someone stifled a laugh at this. Probably Demetri. Now I was starting to wonder why they were here. Better to ask than assume random things.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked Aro.

"It seems that someone in this coven has been off flaunting his abilities in too close of proximity to humans." He stated. It was then that I heard a _"Shoot_" from the dining room of the house.

"Damn it, Kevin." I said, swearing under my breath. More raising of the eyebrows. I groaned and shook my head side to side, placing my fingertips on my temples and leaning my head back.

"Mommy, did Daddy do something?" Belinda asked.

"Oh, well… yeah kind of." I said casually.

"Even if it is Daddy, I can't forgive him for risking Mommy's safety!" she squeaked in an _extremely_ ticked off tone.

"Shh… calm down, Bells. I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'll talk with him about it." I said. At this, someone gasped. I glanced up a bit, but kept myself level with Belinda.

"Fine." She snapped. I took a minute to compose myself.

"KEVIN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" I yelled. Some of the Volturi stepped back, startled. Kevin stepped out the front door with an air of nonchalance around him. He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, babe? What's up?" he asked, looking at me apologetically.

"I would _really, really_ like an explanation as to why the _Volturi_-"I added emphasis to Volturi, "are at _my_ doorstep asking for _you_ because of god knows what! That's what's up!" I snarled.

"Well see…" he started to say.

"Ah," Aro piped up, interrupting Kevin's confession. "Mr. Charring, you can explain that to _us_ back in Volterra and then we will decide on a punishment. Will you be joining us, Bella?" his voice sounded friendly only in the part where he mentioned me.

"No. Thank. You. Aro." I answered through gritted teeth. Everyone could tell I was clearly still pissed about him not telling me about this beforehand.

"Well then, we have a flight to arrange and catch." he responded.

"Oh, Bells can help you with that. That is if you don't mind, sweetie." I said calmly. My normal, musical voice returned when I spoke to her.

"Anything for you, Mommy!" she perked up. Belinda always loved using her special power when she could.

This ticked Kevin off quite a bit. He always got annoyed that Bells only really listened to me and loved me, not him. She didn't give a flying fidoodle about what happened to him. I was her top priority and if I asked for something or needed help, she'd do anything to make my life easier. I heard Kevin growl and get ready to pounce on Bells. The Volturi got ready to restrain him, but what they didn't know was that his special ability made him 10 times as fast as _Edward_ had ever been. All I knew was this was not going to fly with me.

He flung himself towards Bells, with the Volturi behind him, confused as to why they were only catching air. Just as I saw him less than half a foot away from Belinda, I activated my own ability. And everyone watched in amazement as he sunk to the ground as if he'd been paralyzed.

My response to this was to pick up Belinda and cradle her in my arms. She had a grin plastered to her face, a knowing grin at that.

--

Kevin had been at a disadvantage from the start, seeing as he'd never learned what my special power was. At first, when I told him I didn't know, it wasn't a lie. I really had no clue. But after I figured it out and just how much this put me in control, I kept with the same story and fed him lies. Bells had figured it out on the first time she'd gone hunting.

I'd been just her and I, and when I noticed she was having some problems catching dinner, I used my ability to help her capture a meal. She'd promised to keep it a secret from anyone and everyone.

--

"Nice try you dolt." I snapped. Anger was seeping into my veins and it felt as if fire was eating me up, inside and out.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but what ability do you have Bella?" Aro gave me a look that showed his already obvious curiosity.

"Well," I started. This might be a challenge to explain, I thought. "Pretty much I can 'freeze' stuff. Bodies, other vampires' powers, trains of thought, etcetera… and I can take others' powers from them and 'copy' them for myself. That should be self-explanatory…" I let my voice trail off at the end.

"When you say 'freeze', do you mean like the ice kind of freezing too?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I feel like it I can do that kind of 'freezing' too." I said simply.

"Excellent. I always knew you would turn out well Bella!" he exclaimed. "What about Belinda's abilities?"

"I can move through space." Belinda chirped. "It's really fun too! Mommy and I are working on time now, and I've got that pretty much down."

"You can move through time _and _space?!" Aro looked shocked.

"Sort of. I mean time is hard to do. And I can't go back or forward that far at the moment. A year at max 'cause it consumes a lot of my energy." She responded. I giggled slightly at all the gaping mouths.

"Better shut your mouths or you'll catch flies." I joked.

"So can Belinda transport us to Volterra; inside the castle?" Caius demanded.

"If she wants to she can. But if she doesn't, then too damn bad." I answered. Belinda tapped me on the back.

"I'll do it, Mommy." She smiled at me when she said this.

"Well then, we're off. Hope this doesn't offend you Bella, but we're going to have to leave a Volturi member here with you to make sure you don't plot getting Mr. Charring out of our hands." Aro mumbled.

"Sure, whatever. Whoever you choose can stay with us over at our home on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. Belinda needs to go back to school on Monday."

--

Aro scanned his group to see who would be fit to stay with my family. Suddenly, a playful sort of grin spread across his face as he beckoned over the cloaked figure farthest from us, the new member who hadn't said a word.

"He'll be staying with you." He said softly.

"Okay." I said quickly.

"Ciao, Bella!" he called as Belinda went over to them. I heard the familiar 'pop' noise and then another. Bells skipped over to me and jumped on my back. I laughed. Belinda had brought back my happiness, and that was partially because she looked so much like the child that _he _and I would have had, if that were even possible.

"Follow me, please." Was all I said to the Volturi member before taking off for my home near Forks with Bells clinging to my backside.

* * *

**Yay for updates! All I have to say is that personally, I didn't think this chapter turned out too well. It ended up being all over the place, and kind of confusing. I had to break here and there to get the whole thing to make more sense. Sorry if any of you found it hard to read .**

**Anyways... REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A CWOOKLE! (You know you want one! gives an evil grin)**


	3. Discovering

**Title: **The Lion and the Lamb

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **ExB (eventually!), if I ever decide to add in the Cullens then they'll be just as they should: AxJ, RxEm, EsxC, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Twilight… but maybe someday… no… nevermind.

**Blah... I just wanted to say that I thought my last chapter sucked and I wish it could have turned out a lot better. Maybe one day I'll get around to editing it. But, alas, I don't have much time to do anything. BREAKING DAWN WILL BE OUT IN LIKE... 3 DAYS! Unfortunately, my dad has threatened to _not _let me get it if I don't finish my summer reading. And I'm nowhere near done... ACK! I'm keeping you from the next chapter! My bad. We can chat later, on the bottom.**

* * *

_Discovering_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Not very sociable, eh?" I asked the member who'd been assigned to watch over Belinda and I until Kevin's little "hearing" was over.

No response.

"Okay Aro didn't say you _had_ to talk to me, but I mean come on." I said, raising my voice a bit. "Can't we just… get along? I've got nothing against the Volturi. But then again, I obviously don't get along with most of their ideals, 'cause I haven't joined." I was trying so hard to get the guy to talk and as stupid as it might have seemed, a bit of a 'peace offering' was a nice enough gesture. It didn't surprise me that the hooded figure stayed silent.

"Just saying is all." I mumbled.

"Mom?" I shifted my head so I could turn to look at Belinda. She was old enough to speak like a proper adult, seeing as she would have been one by now if I hadn't selfishly changed her into a vampire.

"What is it baby?"

"You don't have to give me pet names when it's just us. You know perfectly well that I can comprehend most anything someone would say in English. And Russian and French and Spanish and Italian and Portuguese…" she trailed off at the end. "Well, I'm sure you get my point."

"Belinda Anne Masen Swan," I stated coldly. "Don't think that just because we have company, you can show off how mature you really are." I could've sworn that the Volturi member had something to do with a bit of a sharp intake of breath I heard at the mention of Bells' full name, but I let it slide. I could be going crazy all over again for all I knew.

"Hmph." Was all I heard from Belinda before she gave a tiny huff, pouted and proceeded to rest her head against my shoulder.

--

It was uncomfortably quiet for the most part as we made our way back to the permanent settlement I had bought, a while back, in Forks. Sure, it had only been about two hours, but still… it was too damn quiet. I was just so used to Kevin chatting away about his latest hunt or something idiotic and boyish.

The house I owned in Forks was actually my old place from when I was human. To me, it would always be home in this painful and overly green town. Charlie had unfortunately passed away some time ago while on the job, and he had left me his place. Guess he'd never changed his will, because everyone knew I was dead by then.

Poor Charlie.

So, the little place had been put up on the market and I couldn't help but want it all to myself. I purchased it quickly for over double the asking price, which included all the furniture too.

We reached the woods right behind the house and I stopped to put Belinda down. She got off my back in a rush, catching her leg on a root. Quickly she prepared herself for the fall, but I caught her from the front. And the Volturi member grabbed her from behind.

It shocked me that he would do something like that, seeing as he hadn't spoke a word since we'd met. And even more so that our faces, or at least where it would be if it wasn't covered by the hood, were almost touching, probably less than an inch or so apart. I could feel his cool breath on my face, making me sort of dizzy and nostalgic.

"Thank you." I said curtly as I let go of Belinda and moved back, giving him a somewhat polite nod in the process.

"…welcome." He replied. I could tell though, that he didn't mean for me to hear it. His voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it. It also sounded as if his breathing had become heavier. Huh.

"Anyways…" I continued, only to be interrupted by Belinda.

"Mom," she squeaked. "We should go inside, 'cause I need to pack my stuff for tomorrow!" With that, she bounced towards the back door.

"I was just about to suggest we relocate to the indoors, Bells." I muttered, following my overly-hyper daughter. 'The Mute', as I had decided to nickname him, walked silently behind me.

--

I found the door already open thanks to bouncing Belinda. I ushered our guest inside and went to fetch some blood from the fridge. I knew that someday it would come in handy to have something to drink, just in case. Our Volturi guest made his way into the kitchen and I offered both him and Belinda, who was in the living room, a glass. He politely shook his head to decline. Belinda on the other hand dashed in and grabbed a cup, squealing and thanking me as she twirled towards the TV in the living room. She'd finished packing her backpack already. Crazy little jumping bean girl.

"I'm going to go and take a bath, okay?" I said to Belinda as I started up the stairs.

--

**Belinda's POV**

"I'm going to go take a bath, okay?" I heard my mom say to me as she climbed the staircase.

"Okay Mom!" I called, running over and pouncing onto the couch. I heard the door shut and the water start to run. "Hey, visitor boy, you gonna sit down or what?" I asked.

He glided over to a lounge chair near the bookshelf and sat down. I just stared at him, wondering what he looked like under the cloak.

"Is there something on my face?" He chuckled.

"Nah. I'm just sitting here wondering what you look like. Hell, I thought the exact same thing when I met the other Volturi for the first time." I said, laughing a bit.

"Belinda! Language!" I heard my mother call from the bathroom. I burst into a fit of giggles and I could hear my mother doing the same upstairs.

"So…" the cloaked visitor said, obviously trying to make conversation, "How did you two meet?"

"Mom and I?" I asked.

"Yeah. And what about that other guy?"

"Oh… Kevin. He _was_ Mom's mate. I hate to think of all those weird things they've probably done. Mom says I can't have sex 'cause I don't _look_ old enough." I emphasized the 'look' part. Even though it was kind of true. Eleven year olds having sex is not an appropriate thought. The Volturi member somehow took offense to this, and growled under his breath. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Okay… yeah well actually I heard from Bella that she met Kevin like… what was it, maybe 40 years ago? Well they met when she was 22 at a graduation party for college. She kind of bumped into him and they started dating from there. Bella always told me she never loved him, but they ended up as 'friends with benefits'. Then, Kevin bit her as a late graduation present and he taught her how to survive off of humans. She didn't have as much sympathy for them as she does now. Bella that is."

"How so?" he asked with honest curiosity.

"Well," I said quietly "When Mom was first changed, Kevin thought she wouldn't have it in her to live off of humans, but he found out quickly that she didn't care if she had been like them once or that she was killing them and she just did it. Mom says it was to escape from her pain… oops."

"Pain?" he asked, intrigued. "She killed to ease her pain?" I knew something was up from the tone he took.

"Yeah… she told me after she changed me, why she had done it. Bella said that I looked like what she would have imagined her child to be with this guy she was once in love with. Personally, from what she's told me about this guy, I've come to hate him. Whenever she hears his name she cries, even though there are no tears. And now she can't listen to certain songs without breaking down. And honestly, I've never seen her smile for real. Even the ones she gives me… they're so empty. Just like her eyes…" I trailed off, lost in thought. But then I snapped back and realized I was telling this random guy all about my mom's past. The things I was supposed to have kept secret. The man reached up towards his hood, and I leaned back, just in case, prepared for him to attack or something.

When he took it off, I was in shock. This guy looked exactly like someone I had seen in a picture of Bella's. One she kept hidden and didn't like to look at. _Ever._

He had bronze hair that was messy like he'd been running really fast and the wind had whipped right through it. His eyes were a shade of topaz, which meant he was 'vegetarian'. That was confusing, seeing as the Volturi were definitely _not_ vegetarian vampires. What the heck? What was going on?!

--

I took in a calming breath.

"What was your full name again?" he asked suddenly.

"Belinda Anne Masen Swan." _Cullen._ I added in my head. But he didn't need to know that. He grimaced slightly.

"Why did your mom name you that?"

"Belinda was the name my biological mother gave to me. Anne was my middle name from the same woman. Swan is kind of obvious, since Mom's last name is Swan too. Masen, because… I don't know." I stated. "Wait, why do you want to know? Does it even matter? What's _your _name then, huh?!"

"Edward Cullen." He whispered so only we could hear. I heard him, loud and clear. And this is what made me stop everything I was doing and turn towards the upper floor where Bella was. If she knew that this guy was here… but I heard music softly coming from her bedroom. She was most likely listening to songs on her iPod. Good.

"Get the fuck out, Cullen." I said icily.

"Can't." he whispered softly.

"Why the hell not?!" My voice raising with every word. "Haven't you… haven't you hurt my mother enough?" I whispered, starting to sob. I curled up on the couch, closing my eyes. I could hear my mother singing to one of my favorite songs. _All Around Me_ by Flyleaf. I listened closely, tuning everything else out, but I could vaguely make out the words 'Volturi' and 'assignment' in Edward's voice.

**_My hands are searching for you_**

**_My arms are outstretched towards you_**

**_I feel you on my fingertips_**

**_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_**

I can only imagine what Bella was thinking when she sang this part of the song. Her beautiful; musical voice was laced with sorrow, pain, anguish, and so many other feelings as well.

**_This fire rising through my being_**

**_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_**

**_I'm alive!_**

**_I'm alive!_**

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing_**

_Yeah, but it's all a lie Mom. You're not healing, just covering it all up _really_ well. Holding on to your feelings for Edward…_ I thought to myself. _You should've just let him go, Mom. Before he could come back, just to tear you apart again._ Edward's face suddenly reflected sudden pain, and it confused me. Until I remembered something Bella had told me once before. He could read minds. _Fuck._

**_My hands float up above me_**

**_And you whisper you love me_**

**_And I begin to fade_**

**_Into our secret place_**

_The meadow… _I remembered following Bella there one day without her knowing. It was beautiful. _Their_ secret place, alone from the unrelenting world's withering gaze.

**_The music makes me sway_**

**_The angels singing say we are alone with you_**

**_I am alone, and they are too with you_**

_Bella… _I whisper in my head.

**_I'm alive!_**

**_I'm alive!_**

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing_**

**_And so I cry_**

**_The light is white_**

**_And I see you_**

I don't understand this line so much. But I've always thought it was about Bella's dreams from before. The ones where she was with Edward again and they were together and happy.

**_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive!_**

_But you're not. And not in the literal sense, even though we know you fit into both now. _Edward winced. It felt good in a weird, sadistic way, knowing I was hurting _him_ with the sentences of truth in my mind.

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing_**

**_Take my hand_**

**_I give it to you_**

**_Now you owe me_**

**_All I am_**

**_You said you would never leave me_**

**_I believe you_**

**_I believe_**

At this I looked over at the man I was sure that Bella loved with all her heart. When she sang those last 3 lines, I was sure he was thinking about when he'd left her. I was sure she was thinking the same thing. I turned and closed my eyes.

**_I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healed._**

_'Healed?' Well that's not a well thought out lie... even for Bella. _The beautiful singing ended and I looked over at Edward. His face was contorted with regret.

I heard the Mom's bedroom door open. And I realized she would see _him_ here if he didn't put it back on. I gave him a pleading glance.

And he threw the dark hood over his head once more...

* * *

**So whatcha think? I'm not in _love_ with this chapter... but I like it more than the one before it. And if you didn't catch the name of the song it's _All Around Me _by Flyleaf. They're pretty damn good. My friend in Canada got me hooked. Lol. As I was saying before, at the top, it's bad that he won't let me get my copy of BD if I don't finish my summer reading HW, because I'm nowhere near done. Stupid procrastination... and because I _need _BD and therefore _need_ to get my summer reading homework done, there probably won't be an update until next month. At the very least.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU CAN HAVE A CULLEN-SHAPED CWOOKLE! bats eyelashes**


	4. Bella Gets Answers

**Title: **The Lion and the Lamb

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **ExB (eventually!), if I ever decide to add in the Cullens then they'll be just as they should: AxJ, RxEm, EsxC, etc.

**Me: **YES! I FINALLY OWN TWILIGHT!!!

**Edward: **No… you definitely don't.

**Me: **Wait, what? What do you mean I don't own Twilight?! This letter I got in the mail says I own it now!

**Edward: **…Emmett did that. It was a prank. Didn't you figure that out?

**Me: **WHAT?! Nooooooo!_ –Growls menacingly-_ Emmett!!!

**Edward:** Lol.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah… still don't own Twilight. But I sure as hell wish I did!

**Thanks for being so patient since I'm a total ass and just figured I write a couple more chapters or something to pass the time. I can't promise that I'll continue with the story, and if I do I also can't promise I'll be updating frequently. So for that, I'm sorry. My writing style might have changed a bit since the last time that I updated, I'm not sure, but if it has, please bear with it. I'll try not to change too much up and confuse everyone.**

**I've finally joined the land of hormones and gossip AKA high school! Well, it's been a couple months, but you get my point. It's **_**so **_**much better than middle school. I'm having lots of fun and everything and I can't wait to get further into the year. Good news: I'm doing well; Bad news: midterms are coming up soon!!! Wish me luck, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Bella Gets Answers_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

**---  
**

I really loved to sing nowadays. Singing would help relieve me of stress and calmed me down. Sure, I put it on really loud, at least for a vampire, and couldn't hear anything but the music, but it's not like anything important would ever happen while I did this, right?

Yeah, I'm sure Belinda ended up watching TV and the hooded figure who followed us home was just sitting, or standing, wondering what kind of crap I let my kid watch.

I shut off the shower faucet and gathered a towel I had brought with me around my body. It was snug and stayed on when I tucked the excess in. Wrapping another smaller towel lightly around the top of my head to catch any stray droplets of water from coming in contact with my skin, I searched around for my clothes, only to find absolutely none. _Crap._

In my haste to take a shower and wash away the new found stress from my unexpected encounter with the Volturi, I'd forgotten the member who had been assigned to stay with Belinda and I. So, like I did all the time when it was just her, Kevin and I, I didn't bring my clothes with me to the bathroom and they were still downstairs in the master bedroom that I now used so I could feel closer to Charlie; if that was even possible.

I made sure that both towels were secure on my body and opened the door to the hallway that lead to the stairs. Maybe Bells had decided to torture the poor guy, maybe not. I don't really care. The Volturi are not my problem. Still, I needed to ask him what exactly might happen to Kevin while he was in Volterra.

There were some hushed whispers and I when I neared the bottom, from my place on the steps I could see Belinda give a hard glance towards someone or something else in the room. And it was probably the hooded figure joining us for a time. Odd.

As soon as I stepped down to a level in which both of them could fully see me, Belinda started to giggle a tad and I could swear that our guest tensed up a whole lot. It was a good thing I couldn't blush anymore, because I would have turned bright, candy apple red at the thought of any guy but maybe Kevin or _Edward_ seeing me almost completely naked. I mean, the towel didn't cover much. It only cover a bit more than half my breasts and it would most likely inch its way up my legs if I sat down because it came down to above mid-thigh. Extremely embarrassing, but at least it covered my "womanly parts".

I made a quick dash for my bedroom, a cozy place I could escape to when I was feeling nostalgic or decided to reminisce about back when I was a human. Or to get some clothes when I decided to forget them while we had male guests over.

Once I got inside and closed the door and took a swift look around my manicured space. The room wasn't huge, I mean, it was Charlie's house from a while back and all, and before I moved in, it was just him. He didn't need a whole lot of space. There was a large, king-sized bed on the left wall, a dresser, a wardrobe, an armoire for various weapons I liked to collect and the rocking chair that _he_ had used to sit in while I slept. As for the armoire and the weapons, let's just say it became a hobby of mine so I could pass the time with as little pain as possible.

I dashed to the door leading to a spacious closet that would make even Alice proud. I had had the room added on when I first purchased the house and it was stocked with every designer label from Gucci to Prada to Chanel. I even bought some Armani in case it was ever needed. But I digress.

I picked out a midnight blue halter dress with a gathered bust and some thigh-high navy boots to match. I grabbed a Burberry necklace and some sapphire and diamond earrings and a dark, matching Chanel purse and ran a hand through my chest-length hair. **(Pictures on profile)** Feeling prepared to face my daughter and the stranger who had inevitably caught me half naked and running around in tiny towels; I opened the door to yet another hallway leading to the living room.

I stepped into the room decked in blue and both of the vampires sitting looked up.

And I froze in my tracks.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a reallyyyy short chapter. Think of it as a... warm up? I dunno, just, yeah. But okay, I don't like it and everything. But I will admit that I had fun creating the outift. No lie, it's so fun using Polyvore. Haha xD**

**REVIEW PL0X AND TY!  
**


	5. If Vampires Could Faint

**Title: **The Lion and the Lamb

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **ExB (eventually!), if I ever decide to add in the Cullens then they'll be the normal pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Have you ever seen my name on the cover of _any _copy of_ Twilight_? Thought not. Until that day comes, which it won't, I don't own _Twilight_. Damn.

**This is the 2****nd ****chapter I decided to type up tonight while I still felt like writing some stuff for this story. Still not promising anything. Reviews and creative criticism are welcome. And of course everyone always has the right to their opinion, but like the saying goes: "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Or something along those lines, because I'm not really in the mood for random flaming tonight. Please and thank you. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_If Vampires Could Faint..._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

**---  
**

There, on my couch with Belinda in his lap, clothed in the Volturi garments was none other than Edward Cullen. The man who had walked out of my life only a little more than 40 years before.

Even though I was a vampire now, I could swear that my palms were getting sweaty and my face was flushed like I was having a hot flash. The room was spinning and I felt like vomiting up anything and everything in my stomach. If I still had a heartbeat, it would have been erratic and abnormal to say the least. If I had a heartbeat, the shock would have killed me by now. But none of these things mattered anymore, because I was a vampire. The living dead. It didn't matter.

_Edward Cullen_ was in my living room, with my daughter on his lap. And to make the nightmare worse, he was part of the Volturi! And for who knows how long. A look of panic shot across both of their faces as I started to tremble and whimper helplessly. I backed against the wall nearest to me and sank to the ground slowly. Everything was hazy and my vision was blurred. I didn't think this could happen to vampires. Whatever was going on, at least it helped numb the pain radiating through me. I felt 2 strong arms lift me up. And everything went black…

---

**Edward's POV (*squeals*)**

**---  
**

I watched as Bella strutted into the room, clad in a form-fitting deep blue halter dress and accessories to match. She looked like a goddess in that outfit; to me she looked like a goddess in nothing but a towel too. But as soon as she had walked in with that look of confidence, everything turned upside down. A mixture of shock, fright, pain, sadness and horror crossed her face as she saw my face when I turned to look up. Her blood colored eyes reflected so many shades of emotion, none of which were good. I really had hurt her when I'd left. But it was only to protect her, surely she knew that.

Bella shrunk back, moving towards the wall behind her before crumbling into a fetal position on the floor. Both Belinda and I rushed towards her. Belinda rubbed her back carefully, whispering words of comfort to the chocolate-haired love of my existence. I could only stand back and wait to see what happened.

The reassuring comments must have not even registered in her head, because Bella closed her eyes and passed out, her body leaning towards the ground, falling from her position against the wall. But I was there to catch her.

Belinda looked from me to her and then back to me and gestured for me to follow her to what I presumed was Bella's room. Which I could only dread. Having to even set foot in a room she might have shared with another man made jealousy flare within me. But as I entered, I saw not a trace of the vampire _Kevin_ in it. And Belinda spoke.

"This is Bella's private space to just get away. No one else ever comes in here, not even me. I respect that she needs a place of her own sometimes so she doesn't have to 'break down' in front of anyone. She has some pride, I'll give her that." She said quietly. "I didn't think vampires could… pass out. Why do you think she did?"

"I don't really know exactly." Was my only response. And it was the truth; Carlisle had never mentioned anything about ever seeing or hearing of vampires passing out in his 400 odd years. I'm sure he would have told me something like that.

"Oh. Do you think she'll be alright?" she questioned.

"Most likely." It was the only thing I could come up with. If Bella never awoke from this state, it would truly kill me. I'm sure Belinda feels the same.

---

A couple hours had passed and still nothing from my beloved. I sat patiently in the rocking chair in the corner, willing Bella to wake and say something to me. Anything. Belinda stayed for the first hour or so, but she couldn't handle the fact that Bella might never wake and left to hunt for a bit. She _did_ have school tomorrow as well.

I sighed and gazed longingly at Bella's sleeping form. How I wanted to hold her, comfort and love her. Just like before. Before I had left for her safety.

My mind started to drift as I reminisced about when we first met, when I noticed her stirring. I tensed, waiting for what would happen next as I gripped the arms of the rocking chair tightly. It must have been made of steel or something if it wasn't even bending under the pressure. Bella sat up quickly and looked over to where I sat._ Please, Bella, say something._

_---  
_

**Bella's POV**

**---  
**

I was in a haze. It was foggy and I could make out a slight form in the distance. Stepping closer, I saw Belinda standing in the midst of the think, white-ish fog. She smiled at me, but as I drew closer, ran from me. I chased her through the mist, running as fast as I could but still not catching up. The nearer I got, the thinner the haze became until she stopped and disappeared, but in her place was a scene.

It was of Edward and I, lying in the meadow. The only difference was now, Belinda was there in between us and on my hand was a single, old-fashioned looking band. A wedding ring. All 3 of us were smiling and as far as I could tell, were genuinely happy. I felt like I was tearing up. If only.

As soon as I had seen the picture before me, I was being dragged from the beautiful dream and back into the nightmare called Reality. I stirred a bit, and realizing I was in my bed, I opened my eyes.

Surveying what I could see from my position lying on the bed, I deemed the room was definitely mine and I was safe. Looking over instinctively to the rocking chair, I noticed Edward, who was looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes. _Love?_

But where was my baby? And what exactly had happened? Confused. Dazed, bemused and slightly disconcerted, I wondered what had gone on since I had passed out. Can vampires even do that?

* * *

**Still not a totally long chapter, but longer than the last one... I think? Oh well! Anyways, this is it for tonight because I'm tired and if my eyes could bleed, which they probably can but aren't going to, they would. Mhmmm... 'kay well lots o' lovin'!**

**Kisses! *mwah*  
**


End file.
